The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘USCALI671M’.
The new Calibrachoa is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa sp., identified as code number C67-1, not patented. The new Calibrachoa was discovered and selected by the Inventor on Jun. 28, 2002 from within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany since Jun. 28, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.